Such an actuator unit for internal combustion piston engines, having two actuator pins, is known from WO 2010/097 298 A1. The offsetting of the two control needles relative to the mid-axis of the electromagnet unit results in a suboptimal utilization of the magnetic field flux, so that in order to achieve a required magnetic force a larger coil tends to be required, resulting in a larger constructive space.